


the ball pit

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ball Pit, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m going in!" Stiles cried and before Derek could say anything, his husband had launched himself into the ball pit. Derek buried his face in his hands. Why did he think he could take this man anywhere?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the ball pit

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this post](http://punkhale.tumblr.com/post/98681802634)

"Derek? Derek, where’s Claudia?"

Derek spun around from where he was trying to collect more coins from one of the exchange machines. Stiles was determined to teach their daughter how to play skee ball but they’d run out of coins.

"She’s in the ball pit right-" Derek stopped abruptly, eyes scanning the pit. He didn’t see her. "Oh no."

"I’m going in!" Stiles cried and before Derek could say anything, his husband had launched himself into the ball pit. Derek buried his face in his hands. Why did he think he could take this man anywhere?

There was a tug on the bottom of his shirt and when he glanced down he saw Claudia looking up at him, eyes wide and a string of tickets in her hand.

"Papa look!" She held the tickets up to him with a toothy smile. She’d lost a front tooth only a few days before.

Derek breathed a sigh of relief and picked her up, hugging her close to his chest. “You can’t just wander off like that Claudia, you have to stay in sight.”

"I’m sorry papa," she said, looking abashed.

It was then that Stiles resurfaced, balls flying in the air around him as he flailed. Derek rolled his eyes and Claudia scrunched up her little nose, looking over at her dad.

"Papa what’s daddy doing?"

"Being embarrassing," Derek told her, watching as Stiles tried to maneuver his way to edge of the pit so he could climb out. He’d caught sight of Claudia and was grinning, completely unconcerned with the fact that he was a grown man in a ball pit.

"Oh thank god!" he called out, finally freeing himself and sprinting back over. "Claudia don’t scare us like that."

"Sorry daddy," she said, then held out her tickets. "Will you teach me the ball game now?"

Stiles leaned forward and planted a kiss on the top of her head. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
